As combine harvesters (“combines”) become larger and more complicated, it becomes more difficult for the combine operator to maintain visual contact with functions of the harvesting process and logistics of operating and maneuvering the combine harvester. To that end, remote mounted video cameras may be utilized on combine harvesters to allow the operator to ‘see’ critical functions. For example, the images may be displayed on a dedicated video monitor in the combine cab and the vehicle control monitor can have the ability to show video output if the operator manually selects to view the desired video footage.
Some of the functions that may be viewed via a remote mounted video camera are the unloading process, and backing up of the combine while driving the combine in reverse. A camera mounted either to the end of the unloading tube directed into the receiving receptacle or cameras mounted at the rear of the combine used to view the combine surroundings for safe reverse movement of the combine may be utilized. However, this requires the combine operator to determine which images to see and to select them, all the while operating an increasingly complicated machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,745, issued on Jul. 6, 2004, and titled Tool and Method for Removal and Installation of Threshing Concave, is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,720, issued on Nov. 2, 1999, and titled Agricultural Machine, Especially Combine Harvester, with Multiprocessor Guide System, is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.